monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adrienne O'Dheas
thumb|left|100px Adrienne O'Dheas '''– córka Południcy, pochodząca z Polski. Ma 17 lat. Od niedawna uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Jest dość tajemniczą i małomówną osobą, przez co dosyć trudno ją rozgryźć. Matka wychowywała ją samotnie, ojca nigdy nie poznała, praktycznie nic nie wie na jego temat. Jej ulubione kolory to szary, biały i czarny. Interesuje się modą oraz urodą. W wolnych chwilach pisze na blogu, poświęconemu tematyce beauty. Jest posiadaczką dwóch piesków rasy chihuahua o imionach Popcorn i Caramelle. Często zdarza jej się popadać w stan zadumy, kontemplacji, zwłaszcza w południe. Nie przepada za małymi dziećmi, co ma po matce, czasami zastanawia się, jakim cudem zdołała wychować dziecko, skoro cechuje się ogromnym wstrętem w stosunku do nich. Cieszy się dużą popularnością wśród płci przeciwnej, lecz nie w głowie jej romanse, jest typową łamaczką serc, wszelkie zaloty odrzuca albo olewa, chociaż w pamiętniku dowiadujemy się, że miała swego czasu tajemniczego wielbiciela i prawdopodobnie odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Niestety, ta historia dość szybko się zakończyła i okazało się, że tajemniczym wielbicielem była jedna dziewczyna z jej klasy. Często jest mylona z duchem, choć trudno się dziwić, jest strasznie blada, a jej kończyny zdają się być wręcz przeźroczyste. Koleguje się jedynie z Patsy Legbą, Clementiną Nočne i Amelie Purrmeow, jednak z tą ostatnią dość często się sprzeczają, z początku były w stosunku do siebie wrogo nastawione, ze względu na to, że Zach - chłopak Amelie - zaczął interesować się nastoletnią Południcą i ubiegał o jej względy. Pomimo tego incydentu, dziewczyny rozwiązały tę sprawę pokojowo i pozostały w dobrych kontaktach. Osobowość Adrienne jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych upiorów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. W odróżnieniu od innych uczennic Straszyceum, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. W dzieciństwie było to spowodowane tym, że matka stanowczo zakazywała jej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, zaś w późniejszym okresie, adoratorzy nie spełniali jej oczekiwań. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Monster High, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród męskiej części uczniów uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie dotrzeć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre upiorki dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Jako uczennica spełnia się... średnio. Nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, stara się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodzi do głowy to robi z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarza. Jest usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpi, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania jest obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywa wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybucha w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie daje jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczniwoeie z jej klasy mają zamiar zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Córka południcy jest wręcz doskonałą aktorką, zarówno w życiu, jak i na scenie. Jeśli zostanie jej powierzona rola, możesz mieć pewność, że będzie się starać całym swoim sercem. Jej umiejętności aktorskie, przydają się także na co dzień, co w tym przypadku może podchodzić pod swego rodzaju kłamstwa, czy też oszustwa, które wykorzystuje na swoją korzyść. Mimo to, nawet gdy kłamie nie można odczytać tego po jej wyrazie twarzy, czy mowie ciała, ponieważ nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Co ciekawe, nie ma zaufania do większości swych rówieśników i... niektórzy nie chcą ufać jej, ponieważ rzadko kiedy dotrzymuje obietnic. Zwyczajnie o nich zapomina, albo uważa je za tak mało istotne, że nie zwraca na nie uwagi i niemal od razu wylatują z jej głowy. Zdarza jej się wypowiadać w dość specyficzny sposób, jakby zadawała rozmówcy jakąś zagadkę, używa różnych porównań, czy przenośni, czasem nie do końca zrozumiałych dla otoczenia. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Zainteresowania '''Moda i uroda Jedną z większych pasji córki Południcy jest moda. Wiele swego czasu poświęca na tworzenie wszelakich stylizacji, dobieranie ubrań, czy segregowanie ich według kolorystyki. Jej ulubioną częścią garderoby są buty oraz różnego rodzaju nakrycia głowy. Od meloników, poprzez opaski, na ozdobnych spinkach kończąc. Prowadzi własnego bloga, na którym upublicznia zdjęcia swoich gotowych looków. Ma również konto na Strachstagramie, na którym dodaje zapowiedzi postów z bloga. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do ubrań i mody, nie umie określić swego stylu pojedynczym słowem. Stara się nie szufladkować i nie zamykać w jednym konkretnym, a próbuje je łączyć, co niekiedy niezbyt podoba się jej odbiorcom. Ceni sobie oryginalność, przez co umiłowała sobie modę alternatywną i niekonwencjonalne połączenia, których z reguły nie powinno się łączyć. Ponadto, upiorka interesuje się pielęgnacją i wizażem. Jest ekspertką w tej kwestii. Większość oszczędności przeznacza na nowe kosmetyki.W jej szufladach i szafkach jest pochowana jej kolekcja paletek cieni, lakierów do paznokci, czy tuszy do rzęs, a nawet sztucznych rzęs, których jest istną maniaczką. Na swoim biurku trzyma wiele pojemników, organizerów, w których przechowuje m.in. swoje pędzle do makijażu. Nie ma dnia, w którym by się nie pomalowała, make up stanowi nieodłączną część jej codziennego rytuału. Wygląd Adrienne jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o bardzo bladej, wręcz białej karnacji. Jej sylwetka jest smukła i wysportowana, dzięki czemu ma zadatki na zostanie w przyszłości modelką. Końcówki jej rąk i nóg są przeźroczyste, przez co często jest utożsamiana z duchem. Jej włosy są w kolorze platyny, z brązowym odrostem i przywodzą na myśl kłosy zboża skąpanego w promieniach letniego słońca. Tęczówki zaś są w kolorze przydymionego błękitu, lekko popadającego w szary. Brwi dziewczyny są naturalnie brązowe i cienkie. Jej usta są małe i wąskie, często podkreśla je matowymi pomadkami w ciepłych, nietypowych kolorach, m.in. brąz, czy beż. Powieki zazwyczaj ozdabia w ten sposób, aby kolorystycznie stanowiły spójną całość razem z resztą jej stylizacji. Zazwyczaj stawia na mocniejszy pigment w załamaniu powieki i wyraźną, czarną kreskę na górnej powiece. Jej kości policzkowe są uwydatnione i bardzo wyraźnie widoczne, przez co jej głowa nabiera kształtu zbliżonego do ludzkiej czaszki. Ponadto, jej twarz jest pokryta w kilku miejscach licznymi, acz bardzo mało widocznymi krostkami i pryszczami, które stanowią pozostałości po jej trądziku. Na jej policzku, widnieje mały pieprzyk, którego nawet nie próbuje niczym zakrywać,i uważa, że nadaje jej aparycji czegoś szczególnego, a zarazem eleganckiego i zarazem przykuwającego uwagę. Co ciekawe, ma znamię na brzuchu w kształcie gwiazdy. Klasyczny potwór 150px|left Południca (przypołudnica, żytnia, rżana baba, baba o żelaznych zębach) – według wierzeń słowiańskich złośliwy i morderczy demon polujący latem na tych, którzy niebacznie w samo południe przebywali w polu. Południcami stawały się dusze kobiet zmarłych tuż przed lub w trakcie ślubu, bądź wkrótce po weselu. Zadawały napotkanym na polu ludziom zagadki, od odpowiedzi na które zależał los pytanego. Zabijały lub okaleczały swoje ofiary, dusiły śpiących na polu żniwiarzy i porywały dzieci bawiące się na skraju pola. Południce ukazywały się jako młode dziewczyny lub stare kobiety owinięte w białe płótno, z rozpuszczonymi w nieładzie włosami. Na plecach nosiły worki, w których porywały dzieci. W rękach trzymały zazwyczaj drąg, ożóg lub sierp, którymi potem dręczyły swoje ofiary. Prawdopodobnie postać południc utożsamiano z często występującymi w okresie letnim małymi wirami powietrznymi, powstającymi w gorące dni przed nadchodzącą burzą, prawdopodobnie wskutek nagłej zmiany ciśnienia; wir powstaje nagle, osiąga wysokość do kilku metrów, porusza się niczym mała trąba powietrzna i znika równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Od starszych ludzi można usłyszeć ostrzeżenie przed wejściem w ów wir, ma to bowiem grozić „przetrąceniem”. Możliwe również, że napadem południcy tłumaczono udar słoneczny Wiara w południce obecna była w północnej części Słowiańszczyzny (Łużyce, Czechy, Słowacja, Polska, Ruś). Ich południowosłowiańskim odpowiednikiem były wiły. Miejsce pochodzenia Polska '– państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 35. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Zdolności *'Zamiana w wir powietrzny '- Adrienne będąc córką Południcy, zawsze w upalne dni, przed burzą zmienia się nie do poznania. Z wycofanej, nie wyłajaniającej się z tłumu dziewczyny, w jednej chwili może stać się chodzącym... wirem powietrznym. W tym stanie, jednym ruchem ręki może unicestwić dosłownie wszystko, co stoi na jej drodze, albo wyrzucić w powietrze. **'Udar słoneczny '- tak jak w przypadku zamiany w wir powietrzny, Adrienne w morderczym szale może doprowadzić do udaru słonecznego dosłownie każdą osobę, która znajduje się w odległości pięciu kilometrów od niej. **'Doprowadzenie do nieprzytomności, zsyłanie potężnego bólu głowy - przebywanie w jej pobliżu, zwłaszcza w tym stanie może skończyć się utratą przytomności dla drugiej strony, albo chwilowym, lecz bardzo potężnym i napiętnowanym bólem głowy w okolicach skroni. **'Zmiana postaci niematerialnej w materialną' - ze względu na to, że kończyny Adrienne są przeźroczyste, niematerialne, gdy dotknie jakiejś powierzchni, lub innego ciała stałego, zmienia się jej postać z niematerialnej w materialną. Pierwsza z nich umożliwia jej przenikanie przez różne obiekty, aczkolwiek nie ma zbyt dużych problemów z chwytaniem przedmiotów. *'Długowieczność '- jako Południca, Adrienne jest nieśmiertlena. *'Pożądanie '- w odróżnieniu od swojej matki i jej pozostałych przodkiń, nie wzbudza strachu, czy lęku w śpiących na polu żniwiarzach, lub niebacznie przebywających na polu ludziach. Wręcz przeciwnie - opracowała własną taktykę opętywania napotkanych na swojej drodze osób, wznieca w nich poczucie pożadania, do tego stopnia, że zapominają o otaczającym ich świecie i ślepo za nią podążają. Nie wykorzystuje zbyt często tej zdolności, ponieważ znacznie bardziej woli odpocząć, niżeli wykonywać swoje codzienne obowiązki. *'Zagadki' - jedną z wielu zdolności, jakie Adrienne odziedziczyła po mamie są... zagadki, a raczej doprowadzenie pytanego do istnego obłędu poprzez zadanie ich. Zazwyczaj zadaje je, aby kogoś zagiąć i spławić, albo w przypadku, gdy ktoś prosi ją o przysługę. Od odpowiedzi zależy jak rozpatrzy daną prośbę. 'Słabości' *'Nyktofobia' - Adrienne od dziecka panicznie boi się ciemności, musi mieć choć mały dostęp do światła w ciągu nocy, więc nigdy nie zasłania rolet i firan w oknach. *'Skiofobia' - dziewczyna ma kompletnego świra na punkcie cieni, często ogląda się za siebie gdy idzie wzdłuż szkolnych korytarzy. Nie przyznaje się do tego publicznie, ale czasem zdaje jej się, że ślad który za nią podąża jest odrębną jednostką. Unika ich na wszelkie sposoby i nawet podczas swoich codziennych wędrówek nie siada pod drzewami, a dokładniej, w ich cieniu. *'Arsonfobia' - córka Południcy była w dzieciństwie świadkiem pożaru, przez co do teraz boi się ognia. 'Umiejętności' *'Aktorstwo' - upiorka jest znakomitą aktorką, wręcz doskonale udaje i wciela się w różne role. *'Śpiew' - Adrienne ma przepiękny głos, ale nie lubi śpiewać, ani nie zamierza zaczynać swojej przygody z muzyką, pragnie spełniać się w innych dziedzinach, a to zostawić dla kogoś, kto naprawdę się tym tematem interesuje. *'Pisanie i dziennikarstwo' - jednym z ukrytych talentów dziewczyny jest pisanie. Przychodzi jej ono znacznie łatwiej, niż wypowiadanie się. Wiele osób podziwia ją za bogaty język i zasób słownictwa, jaki posiada i wykorzystuje w swoich pisemnych pracach. Dziennikarstwem zainteresowała się dopiero w liceum, gdzie dołączyła do gazetki szkolnej, za sprawą naborów na stanowisko redaktora. Dostała posadę oraz własny dział. Wkręcił ją w to pan Paskudny, który dostrzegł w niej potencjał, a nikt inny nie zaangażowął się w to, poza starymi członkami grupy. Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka Adrienne jest południcą, z zawodu modelką i właścicielką własnej, renomowanej agencji modelek. Ma na imię Celeste. Jest typem pracoholika, przez co zaniedbywała swoją córkę, gdy ta była małym dzieckiem. Mimo to, bardzo ją kocha i troszczy się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie opowiadała córce o jej ojcu, wie jedynie, że zginął przed jej narodzinami. Izolowała ją od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw z zewnątrz, przez co przez znaczną większość swojej edukacji nie chodziła do szkoły i miała osobistą guwernantkę. Priorytetem w jej życiu są zarobki oraz zyski płynące z nowych twarzy. Przywiązuje dużą wagę do przyszłej kariery życiowej i zawodowej swojej córki, ma nadzieję, że tak jak i ona będzie chciała związać swoją przyszłość z modelingiem. To ona zaszczepiła w niej zamiłowanie do mody. Wiele razy usłyszała od córki, że poświęca jej zbyt mało czasu, co spowodowało w życiu Adrienne okres buntu. Była na nią wściekła, ale... dobrze wiedziała, że ją kocha i robi wszystko, aby była szczęśliwa. Obecnie, sprawy mają się nieco lepiej, ich kontakt się polepszył, aczkolwiek nadal występują poiędzy nimi drobne sprzeczki. 'Rodzeństwo' Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Adrienne nie zna za dobrze swej dalszej rodziny. Jedynie babcię, ciocię i kuzynkę, o pozostałych członkach nic nie wiadomo. Co ciekawe, jej ciotka i kuzynka są... Północnicami, w odróżnieniu od niej i jej matki. Zaś jej babka - Ruth - w młodości, pełniła funkcje zarówno Południcy, jak i Północnicy. Siostra jej mamy - Selena - jest istnym przeciwieństwem swej bliźniaczki, zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Podobnie jest z nią i Luną - jej kuzynką, a także córką Seleny. Nastoletnia Północnica, podobnie jak swoja matka, jest przepełniona pozytywną energią, a przez odmienne spojrzenie na świat, nie potrafią się dogadać i dojść do porozumienia. 'Przyjaciele' Amelie Purrmeow Clementina Nočne Patsy Legba 'Znajomi' Katherine Evans Lorraine Warren Min Hwan Libellule Luisant Adrienne i Libellule poznały się już wczesniej, dużo wcześniej, ale... nie miały o tym bladego pojęcia. Mianowicie, Południca otrzymała obraz przedstawiający jej popiersie, jak wierzyła, od tajemniczego wielbiciela. Portret ten, namalowała... Libellule we własnej osobie! Początkowo, koleżanki z klasy wmówiły francuzce, że potrzebny jest na konkurs plastyczny. Kiedy zapytała o osobę ze zdjęcia, którą miała namalować, wmówiono jej, że jest to jedna z kuzynek dziewczyny, która ją o to poprosiła. Libellule namalowała portret bez większych podejrzeń i komplikacji, jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy natrafiła na Południcę na szkolnym korytarzu. Kiedy wydało się, że jej koleżanki zwyczajnie zażartowały sobie z uczuć Adrienne, Libellule poczuła się naprawdę... głupio i podle. Nie wiedziała zbytnio co ma uczynić, jednakże coś w środku podpowiadało Ważce, że tylko szczerość będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Podeszła do siedzącej w kącie Południcy, po czym opowiedziała wszystko. Adrienne zdawała się być zdziwiona oraz... zasmucona. Ważka, chcąc spróbować odkupić swoje winy, a także zapewnić dziewczynę, że nie maczała palców w tej intrydze, a jedynie pędzel w farbie, zaproponowała jej wspólne wyjście do kawiarnii. Adrienne jednak odmówiła, gdyż miała niesamowicie zepsuty nastrój. Wtedy to, Libellule, zniknęła na trochę, po czym wróciła z dwoma kubkami dyniowej latte - ulubionego, jesiennego napoju Adrienne. Wytłumaczyła jeszcze raz całą sytuację, usprawiedliwając swoje zachowanie. Koniec końców, wszelkie spory zostały zażegnane, a Adrienne uwierzyła Libellule, że nie ma nic wspólnego z planem zakpienia sobie z jej uczuć. Mimo tego, że ta historia zakończyła się dobrze dla obu stron, Libellule do dziś czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Heather Sharma Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu Zach Chalchiuhticue Coatlicue 'Miłość' Adrienne, jak na razie, nie chce i nie ma chłopaka, ani obiektu westchnień, nie w głowie jej romanse, uważa, że jeszcze za wcześnie na poważne związki i czeka na kogoś, kto skradnie jej serce i będzie jej wybrankiem do końca życia. W dodatku, nigdy żadnego nie miała, przez co nieraz była wyśmiewana przez swoje rówieśniczki, które już za czasów podstawówki zaczęły interesować się płcią przeciwną. W dzieciństwie, matka stanowczo zakazywała jej bliższych kontaktów z chłopakami, bez większego wytłumaczenia, a z wiekiem sama zaczęła się do nich zniechęcać. Czy to przez zachowanie, wygląd, usposobienie. Pewnego razu, dostała wiadomość od jednego ze swoich animowych internautów. Tajemniczy użytkownik wysłał jej obraz namalowany farbami olejnymi, który przedstawiał ją samą. Ów rysunek bardzo jej się spodobał, po kilku dniach otrzymała następną wiadomość, zawierającą... list miłosny, w którym cichy wielbiciel wyznał jej swoje uczucia. Dziewczyna nie kryła zdziwienia. Z czasem, zaczęli do siebie pisać, aż w końcu, anonim zaproponował nastoletniej Południcy spotkanie. Jednak... na miejscu zastała trzy dziewczyny ze swojej klasy, które zaszydziły z niej. Po tamtym wydarzeniu, upiorka zaczęła być jeszcze bardziej nieufna, jeśli chodzi o sprawy miłosne. 'Wrogowie' Leila Crowne Rantan Ameteru 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Adrienne są dwa szczeniaczki rasy chihuahua, Popcorn i Carmelle. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Adri, Ad. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' Plik:Cytat1.pngTrwaj tylko w słońcu, bo nic pięknego nie rośnie w ciemnościPlik:Cytat2.png 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Dziennikarstwo. Jako dziecko bardzo chciała pracować jako prezenterka telewizyjna, mieć swój własny program, czy prowadzić audycje w radiu. Zajęcia z tego przedmiotu są jednymi z nielicznych momentów, kiedy wszyscy jej słuchają i... chyba podoba im się to co próbuje przekazać swoimi słowami. '...a najmniej: Szaloną naukę. Biologia, chemia, fizyka i matematyka - według niej, cztery najgorsze dziedziny nauki, jakie miała okazję napotkać na swojej drodze. Nienawidzi przedmiotów ścisłych, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem matematyki. Może śmiało określić się mianem humanisty. O ile z humanistycznymi przedmiotami szkolnymi nie ma większego problemu, tak ze ścisłymi... jest z nimi trochę na bakier. Zwierzak: '''Dwa szczeniaczki rasy chihuahua - Popcorn i Carmelle. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojego wisiorka z łotym słońcem i iTrumny. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Czarny, biały i przede wszystkim szary. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że zawsze w południe spaceruje po polu nieopodal Straszyceum? '''Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po charakterystycznym, kokosowym zapachu jej perfum. #Po przeźroczystych kończynach. #Po śnieżnobiałych i równych zębach. #Po naszyjniku ze złotym słońcem, który zawsze widnieje na jej szyi. #Po małym znamieniu na brzuchu w kształcie gwiazdy. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portraylas thumb|leftW rolę Adrienne w filmie live-action wcieli się argentyńska aktorka, modelka i piosenkarka Valentina Zenere, znana m.in. z roli Ámbar Smith z serialu Soy Luna. W serialu, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby Ariana GrandeZnana głównie jako amerykańska piosenkarka i aktorka, wcielająca się w rolę księżniczki Diaspro z Klubu Winx, od 2011, do 2013 roku; zastąpiona przez Cassandrę Morris. Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Aleksandra DomańskaUżyczyła swego głosu Brittany i Whittany Biskit z serialu Littlest Pet Shop, Lindy Watson z serialu To nie ja, a także Delancy Devin z filmu Barbie i Akademia Księżniczek. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna ... Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od irlandzkiego słowa "dheas" (pl. południe). *Często wychodzi ze szkoły w trakcie zajęć i udaje się na pole, zazwyczaj w południe, podczas przerwy obiadowej. Przez to ma obniżoną ocenę z zachowania. *Urodziła się 11 września. *Jest spod znaku Panny. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest lato. *Kiedyś interesowała się symboliką, w dzieciństwie otrzymała od mamy wisiorek ze słońcem, który zawsze jej towarzyszy w trudnych chwilach. *Jest rannym ptaszkiem, codziennie wstaje bardzo wcześnie, zwyczajnie bardzo zależy jej na czasie. *Jest psiarą, nie przepada za kotami. Co ciekawe, chciałaby mieć w przyszłości hodowlę piesków chihuahua, jest to jej ulubiona rasa. *Ma słabość do złota. *Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to topaz. *Bardzo lubi muzykę z lat 90-tych ubiegłego wieku. *Jest uzależniona od kawy i zawartej w niej kofeiny. *Często zapala w swoim pokoju w dormitorium różne kadzidełka, czy woski. *Ma zamiłowanie do dużych kolczyków w kształcie obręczy. *Jej ulubiona marka kosmetyków to Huda Beauty. *Lubi podróżować, chciałaby zwiedzić wszystkie, a przynajmniej większość krai azjatyckich. *Najczęściej maluje paznokcie matowym, czarnym lakierem. *Nosiła w dzieciństwie aparat na zęby, dzięki czemu są teraz idealnie równe. Bardzo dba o ich wygląd, ponieważ sama zwraca na nie uwagę w pierwszej kolejności u rozmówcy. *Uwielbia popcorn ze słonym karmelem, od tego pochodzą imiona jej zwierzaków. *Często dokleja rzęsy. *Uwielbia śluby, co poniekąd wiąże się z jej straszydziedzictwem. *Pomimo tego, że ma ładny głos, nie lubi śpiewać, zwłaszcza publicznie. Jedynie podczas swoich wędrówek przez pola można usłyszeć jak sobie nuci coś pod nosem, słuchając muzyki. *Gdy idzie do szkoły, nawet w bezwietrzny dzień, łany zboża zaczynają falować. *Jej kolczyki w serii Basic nawiązują kształtem do sierpu - atrybutu Południcy. *Potrafi mówić biegle w czterech językach. *Nienawidzi Walentynek. *Nie przepada za słodyczami, zdecydowanie częściej sięga po słone przekąski. Meta Timeline *2017: Amity.Gala składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Adrienne O'Dheas. *2017: Adrienne pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *grudzień 2017: Pierwsza lalka Adrienne zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Adrienne zostają ujawnione. *2018: Adrienne zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Arty' Adrienne ID by A.G.jpg|Adrienne Basic 'Od Was ♥' SkuletteAdrienne.png|Od Liścia ♥ Adriennesimy.png|Adrienne w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Adriennetwarz.png|Portret Adrienne w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Ad1.png|Od Liścia ♥ Świąteczna Adrienne by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Adriennemoodboard.jpg|Od Liścia ♥ Adrienne O'Dheas by Kicia128.jpg|od Kicia128 Adrienne na święta od Rochi.jpg 'Różne' Adrienne portret by A.G.jpg Projekty by A.G.jpg Adrienne projekty by A.G.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Polska